Ravenwing's Story 1
by StarClan5000
Summary: This is the first part of what would have happened if Ravenpaw had stayed at ThunderClan. I know Ravenpaw isn't this evil, but it's fun to let your imagination run wild...


Ravenwing's Story

Ch.1 – Ravenpaw felt himself tingling with excitement as he gazed around the ThunderClan camp. Looking at his friends, Firepaw and Graypaw, he could tell they were as nervous as he was. Ravenpaw didn't think he would even make it this far, with Tigerclaw trying to kill him because of the secret he had. Tigerclaw didn't want everyone in the camp knowing that he was the one that killed Redtail. But as he looked up at Bluestar, he knew he deserved to be a warrior.

When everyone was seated and looking up at the highrock where Bluestar was standing, she began the ceremony. "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Ravenpaw turned to look at Firepaw, and saw that he was very tense. This was an even bigger moment for him, since he had started out as a kittypet. Firepaw felt he needed to prove himself, and he thought becoming a warrior would show that he was loyal to his clan. Ravenpaw was clanborn, and he thought Firepaw would make a much better warrior than him. Ravenpaw was inexperienced and clumsy, and Firepaw was a great hunter, he was smart and confident.

Bluestar continues, "Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ravenpaw could barely speak, but he managed to choke out the words, "I do." His friends repeated the phrase. He knew this was it, he would finally become a warrior!

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Graypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Graystripe. Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fireheart."

Ravenpaw felt the tension build as he gazed up at Bluestar. He knew he would become leader someday, so this was just a stepping stone. He had a dream, and he was visited by Redtail. Redtail said he would become leader, but only if he killed the cat with a pelt of fire. Ravenpaw could easily figure out that this was Firepaw, but he didn't know how he would do it. He tried to ask Redtail how and when he would do it, but then, Tigerclaw appeared, and said, "Ravenpaw, you will finish what I started."

Bluestar's voice rang out across the clearing as she said, "Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenwing. StarClan honors all of your bravery, and welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Ch.2- A moon had passed since Ravenwing had become a warrior, and the Gathering was tonight. Bluestar said he could go, along with Fireheart. He was excited to go to his first Gathering as a warrior, finally. And, he would also be going with an apprentice. Cinderkit had just been made Cinderpaw, and apprenticed to him. Her sister, Brackenpaw, was Graystripe's apprentice. Ravenwing was surprised that Brackenpaw wasn't given to Fireheart. Fireheart always seemed to be Bluestar's favorite. That was good, though, it meant he wouldn't be able to be deputy until he got one, and his plan was to be made deputy after telling every clan about Tigerclaw's treachery at the Gathering tonight.

A yowl broke out from the group of ThunderClan cats as they charged down the steep slope leading to Fourtrees. All the other clans were already there, and Brokenstar, Tallstar, and Crookedstar, the leaders of the four other clans, were already at the top of the great rock. That was perfect, thought Ravenwing. Everyone will be there to hear what he had to say about Tigerclaw.

The Gathering was getting extremely boring, and all the other leaders had to say was that everything was going well in their clan. Ravenwing was tense with anticipation, and when it was Bluestar's turn to speak, he almost ran up to the Great Rock right away! "No, Ravenwing, wait until Bluestar is finished speaking," he muttered under his breath, to quiet for Fireheart to hear, who was standing right next to him.

"All is well in ThunderClan," Bluestar says, with an air of power that only leaders can have. "We have three new warriors, Fireheart, Graystripe, and Ravenwing."

Ravenwing and Firestar both held their tails up high, soaking in the cheers and praise. Ravenwing knew the feeling of being a warrior would be brief, as he would be deputy soon, but he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

Bluestar continued, "We also have two new apprentices, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw."

Cheers broke out once more, and Ravenwing felt himself tensing, waiting for the moment. When the yowls died down, Ravenwing sprang up, and sprinted for the Great Rock.

"Bluestar, wait!" he shouted and jumped up to the Great Rock. It was a lot bigger than he thought, and he reached for a handhold. He pulled himself up, and saw faces of shock on everyone below the rock, including the leaders.

Bluestar looked furious. "What are you doing, Ravenwing!?" She shouted, and that alone almost made Ravenwing back down.

Somehow, he packed up the courage to start. "I have something to say about Tigerclaw. You guys all remember how Redtail died, right?" He saw a lot of nodding heads in the crowd, and he saw Tigerclaw looking at him, his eyes in narrowed slits. He continued, "Tigerclaw was the one that killed him. This cat is evil, and will do whatever it takes to become leader of ThunderClan. He killed Redtail to become duputy of ThunderClan!"

Ch.3- The Gathering went exactly how Ravenwing planned to go. After his little speech, Tigerclaw was exiled by the vote of the leaders. Now he was at the base of the Highrock in the ThunderClan camp, waiting for Bluestar to name the new deputy. As Bluestar jumped on the rock, Ravenwing held his breath.

Bluestar said, with a twinge of sadness and anger in her voice, "Fireheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Yowls of protest broke out, and Bluestar continued, "I know he hasn't had his apprentice yet, but he's my choice. If anyone doesn't like it, they can leave the clan, like that traitor, Tigerclaw." With that said, she jumped of the rock and went to her den. Ravenwing knew without saying, the time to kill Fireheart was now.

To be continued…


End file.
